


Party Skippers

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler knows all, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Party, Such a pillowcase, Veronica is literally dying, cursing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: So Chandler of course drags everyone to a party, but Duke isn't feeling it. Stealing Mac away the two skip and do something more fun.





	Party Skippers

**Author's Note:**

> First post! Yay!! Hi I'm Rosyflannels, I write mainly Heathers fanfiction and I plan on uploading all mine from Wattpad onto here! For the moment being while I upload everything, you can check out my stuff on Wattpad at -Space-Dust-  
> Enjoy the story!!

The bright lights of the party shine brightly over the crowded road full of parked cars. The sounds of yelling and music flow out onto the lawn and neighborhood. The green jeep rolls up in front of the bustling house, like Heather Chandler would ever drive her Porsche, her baby, to a party.

"Heather why do we have to go to all the stupid parties? I mean you don't even like them that much!" Veronica whines towards the Heather in red, Heather elects to ignore her, staring out the back seat window with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ya know what? For once I agree with you Veronica, these parties are so dumb. None of us like them to be honest, I mean I'd prefer to just stay at home with you guys and watch movies. Not get grind on by a random dude." Duke retorts, looking back from the wheel towards Mac to back up her point.

"What? I thought you liked all the attention? Little miss attention whore 1989." Chandler grins back, the only thing she's said since they left Chandlers house. "It's nothing new, we go to parties all the time. Why are you all revolting now?" She probed, clearly upset with the fact no one is on her side. "Mac? What do you think? After all it looks like you're the only one who has half a brain here." Chandler quips, the girl in yellow clearly taken off guard by the question as she was peering off towards the party, lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh um, sure parties are fun bu-"

"Great! You have your answer! Now come on and let's party!" Chandler shouts, cutting off Mac. Swinging the back door of the jeep open harshly she hops out onto the manicured grass, pulling Veronica out with her and scrambles towards the party. Mac climbing down slowly, making sure not to ruin her short dress, from the passenger side. Duke however sat in the jeep for a moment, looking at her phone.

"Are you alright Heather?" Mac asked from the car door. Her friend in green letting out a deep sigh, who was clearly uninterested in the party entirely. In fact she was thinking of just ditching and driving home, leaving Chandler, Mac, and Veronica at the party to fend for themselves. Chandler of course, can fend for herself easily as well as also being able to whoop any sucker who even glanced Veronica's way. Mac however, Mac was a different story. The girl couldn't fight, that Heather knew but would it be such a crime to disappear from the hustle and bustle for just a moment or two with her closest friend, she's the only one who cares that she purges her meals daily.

"Hey Mac? Would you be interested in skipping this dumb old party and going somewhere fun, say the movies?" Duke leans over the middle console, grinning deviously at the ray of sunshine who seemed shocked. Her soft ruffled blonde curls bouncing and blowing in the fall wind as she looked back.

"Heather. You know Heather would be absolutely furious about it." Mac cautions, "Leaving those two to fend for themselves alone, at a party with alcohol and drugs and sex and empty rooms and maybe that might actually be a good idea now that I'm saying out loud." Realizing the opportunity, Mac seizes it, like she just got a burst of confidence. "Why the hell not! Lets do this! I'm feeling gutsy and who knows! Maybe those two will be so blackout drunk they won't realize we left!" Mac shouts, diving back into the passenger seat. Sitting up eagerly she looks to Duke who seems surprised by her sudden burst of energy.

"Okay! I guess we're doing this!" Duke smiles, pulling the car out onto the street, the wind blowing through open windows, through her jet black hair, cooling the inside of the forest green Jeep Wrangler. The theater is pretty close to the party so the ride wouldn't last long. Duke taking quick side glances towards Mac, she really was beautiful, all the perfect curves of her face, her soft hair that she'd just kill to run her fingers through, her short skirt, all those unclean thoughts that dart into her head about the closest friend she's ever had. The amount of tension between the two in her mind could cut. Of course Mac was probably not even interested in her, though the two flirt and tease each other it feels like they're just joking. Little did Duke know, Mac felt the same, worried to make a mistake, to screw up her already slim chances, though nothing could ever make Heather Duke love Heather McNamara any less. The movie theater coming into view.

 

~Skip to theater~

 

"What do you wanna see?" Duke asks, leaning over towards Mac, who is staring intensely at the choices. "Theirs new horror movie that just came out." Duke suggests, Macs answers comes quickly in the form of a fast head shake meaning NO! She is pretty sensitive to stuff like that Heather has come to learn.

"What about the Rom-com? Mac glistens, clearly intrigued by it.

"Fine. You know I hate Rom-coms though, but for you I guess." Duke shrugs jokingly, earning a squeal from the smaller girl. "Two tickets to the Rom-com please." Looking to Mac, Duke whispers "My treat."

Skipping the line at the concession stand they head straight into the theater and find seats. The lights beginning to dim quickly, as they arrived just in time for the commercials to end. As the movie begins the two fall quiet, paying attention to the film on screen but later, as the romance portion (which is cheesy as hell) starts Heather can hear Mac sigh, probably because she's been single for a while. Kurt dumped her about a month or so earlier for surprisingly, the linebacker. Dukes hand lying casually on the armrest as she keeps her main focus on the movie. Suddenly she can feel a tenseness to her hand, looking down to see Macs fingers intertwined with her. Though when she looks to the blonde, her face is glued to the screen. Squeezing her hand to grab Macs attention she looks over.

"You okay?" Duke asks, raising her brow. Mac is quiet for a second, suddenly she takes a deep breath and dives towards Duke, placing her hands on the sides of her face. Their lips meeting softly as the movie plays behind them. All the world around them goes silent as the two take in the moment which they wanted so dearly. Pulling away slowly Mac looks into Heather's eyes which have filled with wonder.  Macs tanned face turning a shade of bright red, matching the girl in green.

  "Whoa, M-Mac... I um wow, that was nice." Duke stutters out, still surprised at the event that just happened. Sitting in silence for the rest of the movie the two hold each others hand and enjoy the company.  As the lights come back on and the credits roll Duke pulls out her phone and turns it on, that reveals about thirty missed calls from Chandler and a unreasonable amount of text messages. A panicked expression falls onto her face as it does to Mac who looks at the phone too. Tensing up she calls back, waiting for the fiery wrath that will be Heather's temper. 

"Hello?" Duke cringes as the call is answered.

"YOU ASSHOLES, YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH A DRUNKEN VERONICA, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A MESS SHE GETS AFTER DRINKING?" Heather booms through the speaker, in the background you can hear sobbing along with inaudible loud mumbles from non other than Veronica, who had a little to much to drink. "SHE KEEPS ASKING WHERE HER GIRLFRIEND IS AND WHEN I SAY I'M RIGHT HERE SHE SOBS EVEN MORE CAUSE SHE FOUND ME. I CAN'T ENJOY MYSELF AT A PARTY WHEN SHES CRYING, ITS ONLY BEEN TWO HOURS. Oh god shes puking again, and crying at the same time,  please just get your asses back here right now!" The phone call coming to an abrupt stop. Racing to the car, they speed back to the house.

Arriving just in time to see Veronica puke her guts out once more then pass out as the two girls stand on the side of the street, Chandler taking a step or two back as to not get anything on her heels or dress. Mac climbs out of the car to help lift Veronica into the backseat and lean her against the window. The drive back to Chandlers was quiet until Heather decided to speak up with a smirk on her face, knowing exactly where the two went from countless times watching Duke.

 

"So, how was the movies?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know please! And leave a comment if you'd like, I love hearing from y'all!


End file.
